GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Prologue and Gundam Build Divers. Based on the GN-0000 00 Gundam, it is built and piloted by Riku Mikami. Technology & Combat Characteristics Riku's machine is a Gunpla based on the 00 Gundam.Gundam Build Diver Official English Site Profile He personalized it by mixing the best parts of the original kit with customized parts, and applied a new blue and white color scheme based on those of sports uniform.High Grade Build Divers 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver instruction manual Antennae are added to the Gunpla's head, and its sensor functions are enhanced, but Riku made these changes simply because they looked strong. He also adjusted the usability of the Gunpla's close combat specialized weapons to suit his needs, and attached verniers and wings to the bases of the cone thrusters, boosting the Gunpla's mobility unexpectedly close to that of the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser's. Overall, the Gundam 00 Diver's performance has a surprisingly good balance of offense and defense. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored on the rear skirt armor, the pair of GN Beam Sabers are basic close combat weapons that emit a blade-shaped beam. Although less powerful than the GN Sword II, it can be wielded easily and effectively when in the right range. By adjusting the output, the GN Beam Sabers can be converted into GN Beam Daggers and used as throwing weapons. ;*GN Sword II :The main armaments of the Gundam 00, the Gundam 00 Diver's base model. A physical sword, it can change from Sword Mode to Rifle Mode for shooting, and even generate a long beam blade in Beam Saber Mode. Being able to instantaneously change modes without having to change grips made the weapon extremely useful for Riku, who is new to Gunpla Battle. Riku has adjusted the weapon so that he could switch between modes without the use of the blade rotation mechanism. This allowed the GN Sword II to be used more intuitively. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :A special system built into the pair of shoulder-mounted GN Drives, which are the engine units of the 00 Gundam, thus the Gundam 00 Diver has it as well. When activated, it briefly improve the unit's specifications more than three-fold. As a side-effect, the unit glows red during this time. In Gunpla Battle Nexus Online, whether a Gunpla can use Trans-Am depends on how well the Gunpla is built. As the Gundam 00 Diver's build quality is still lacking, it cannot use the system properly, one of its GN Drives blows out soon after activation, ending the Trans-Am prematurely and disabling the Gunpla. History For his debut in the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN), Riku decided to build a new Gunpla. While shopping for Gunpla with his best friend Yukio Hidaka, a mysterious force led Riku towards the GN-0000 00 Gundam and he picked it as his choice. Later, Yukio recommended him to customize the Gunpla as that would change its performance. At home, Riku modified the Gunpla into the Gundam 00 Diver with custom parts derived from other Gunplas he owned. In his first day in GBN, Riku learned how to control the Gundam 00 Diver via a tutorial battle, and defeated Do-ji, who has been harassing other beginners, with help from Yukio and his RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master‎ The second trip into GBN had Yukio suggest to Riku that he test out whether Gundam 00 Diver can use the Trans-Am System. Gundam 00 Diver activated Trans-Am successfully, but Riku stopped the system when Sarah cried out that the Gunpla is suffering, and multiple 'Danger' warnings appeared on his screen. Subsequently, Sarah made Riku promise her not to use the system. However, Riku was forced to break the promise during the battle with Ogre and his Ogre GN-X, causing a GN Drive to blow out. After the defeat, realizing that he wasn't strong enough, Riku reaffirmed his promise to Sarah. Picture Gallery Gundam 00 Diver (GBD-E) Close up (01) (Gunpla).jpg|Gundam 00 Diver in Riku's hand (Prologue) Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 01) 01.jpg|00 Diver in hangar (Ep 01) GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 01.jpg|00 Diver's GN Drive (Ep 02) GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 02.jpg|Trans-Am Activated (Ep 02) GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 03.jpg|00 Diver & Ogre GN-X destroy a Dom Test Type (Ep 02) GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 04.jpg|00 Diver vs. Ogre GN-X (Ep 02) GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 05.jpg|00 Diver vs. Ogre GN-X (Trans-Am) (Ep 02) GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 06.jpg|Trans-Am Activated Screen (Ep 02) GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 07.jpg|Dodges attack during Trans-Am GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 08.jpg|Strikes back during Trans-Am GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 09.jpg|Rushing forward during Trans-Am GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver (Ep 02) 10.jpg|Under Repair Gunpla HGBD Gundam 00 Diver.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver (2018): box art Notes & Trivia *The HG Gunpla's release date, April 7, is also Setsuna F. Seiei's birthday. References External Links